


An Omegaverse Biology Lesson

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: The IGIRLS Verse [5]
Category: Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU of an AU?, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dubious Biology, Dubious Science, Gen, Humor, IGIRLS Verse, Multi, Omega Verse, Will and Calypso are just mentioned, look inside for information on everyone's second genders, my OCs won't show up until the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: The demigod Families finally decided that it's about time The IGIRLS learn about their world's biology. (IGIRLS Verse, Omegaverse)





	An Omegaverse Biology Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to "An Omegaverse Sex Ed Lesson", and just like that story, this is also kinda cracky and humorous, and i planned for it to be a two parter. The IGIRLS won't appear on the first chapter, they will only be mentioned, but they will appear on the second chapter.
> 
> Information on everyone's second genders:
> 
> Alphas: Jason, Frank, Will, Reyna
> 
> Betas: Piper, Leo, Calypso
> 
> Omegas: Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Nico

"I can't believe i'm saying this, but i think we need to teach those IGIRLS sex ed." Percy sighed exasperatedly.

He has asked all of his friends—the ones that also have The IGIRLS as Bonded Helpers just like him—to meet him in the Poseidon Cabin to discuss something very important: giving The IGIRLS sex ed lessons on their world's biology. Ever since his awkward conversation with Aina the other day, where she asked him about whether or not he gets periods sometimes, he decided that maybe it's about time The IGIRLS get some lessons on their world's sexual biology to avoid further awkward questions like Aina's previous one. And he is going to ask the help of the other Bonded Families.

"I think i have to agree with Percy." Nico rubbed his forehead as if he has a headache. "Just yesterday Vile asked me if i have a vagina, i had to explain to her multiple times that i don't have a vagina!"

"Also, one time Laura asked me if being a beta makes me a hermaphrodite." Piper exclaimed. "I don't even know what that means!"

"A hermaphrodite means having both male and female body parts." Annabeth explained to her girlfriend.

"Well i didn't know that!"

"Emerald once tried to take a look at my knot." Reyna deadpanned. Everybody else seemed really surprised when they heard the alpha female tell them that, even Reyna herself looks like she can't even believe her own words. "I don't want to talk about it." Nobody pressed further.

Jason is the only one that looks more exasperated than surprised. "That sounds like Emerald. Speaking of which, she also once asked me the same question as Vile did about Percy."

"What did you said to her?" Percy stare suspiciously at his boyfriend. Whatever his respond is to Emerald, it better not be something stupid.

"Don't worry, i told her i'm pretty sure you don't actually have a vagina." He reassured the male omega.

Percy sighs in relief.

"Wait, you don't right?" That earn him a slap in the head from Percy. He then began spluterring apologies to his boyfriend for asking such a thing.

"I don't think my experience is as weird as any of yours, but there was that one time Amber wanted to know if us omegas give birth to a lot of children all the time." Hazel thought out loud.

"That really doesn't sound that weird, since it's partially true." Annabeth said.

"That's what i said to her too, but then she grabbed onto me and wanted to know if condoms and birth control existed in this world, she looks so worried for me that she almost starts crying, i felt bad for her and told her that those things do exists." Hazel covers her face with her hands, while Frank rubs her back trying to comfort her.

"Okay then, it's official! We need to teach them sex ed immediately!" Percy announced.

Leo snorted. "I feel very sorry for the poor souls who has to do that."

Frank finished comforting his girlfriend to turn to Leo. "He said we Leo, that means we're all going to do it."

"Do i look like a sexologist to you?"

"Well, do you have a better idea on who should be giving those Helpers 'The Talk' Leo?" Piper raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes i do," Leo retorted; "i think only four people should be giving them 'The Talk'. A female alpha, a male alpha, a female omega, and a male omega. No betas because i remember Hester saying something about betas being pretty much like the normal people from their world, so i believe they don't need any lessons on me, my girlfriend, and Piper's second gender."

"I guess that's understandable." Annabeth hummed in though. "So, who are going to be the unlucky alphas and omegas that are going to be teaching them?"

Everyone look towards Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Reyna.

"Oh no, no way," Percy immediately refuse; "i do not want to deal with similar awkward questions about my body from them."

"You were the one who suggested the idea." Nico said matter of factly.

"And why am i the other chosen omega? I'm not the only female omega in this room. Why not Hazel?" Annabeth argued.

"I'm not that knowledgable in these kinds of things, also you're the smartest one out of all of us Annabeth." Hazel explained to her.

"I'm also not the only male alpha here, what about Frank or Will?" Jason pointed at the other alpha in the room.

"Oh hell no," Frank shook his head; "you have much more experience dealing with their crazyness, there is no way i can't ever handle all of them at once."

"I can't argue because i know i'm the only female alpha." Reyna sighed in defeat.

"All in favor of Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Reyna to be the ones to teach The IGIRLS sex ed?" Leo exclaimed.

Everyone except for Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Reyna raised their hands.

Percy groan. "Fine, we'll do it." He then look towards the other three unlucky chosen teachers. "So, how are we going to teach them?"


End file.
